dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragged to Hell
Fed up with the times Blue doesn't enjoy 'fun' things, Red decides to take Blue out for a simple road trip, well maybe it won't be simple but a little crazy. Characters *Red *Blue *Rapper *Lord Tourettes *Trollz0r *Raccoon *Mr. Dingleberry Transcript (in Red & Blue's apartment, it shows a huge mess with both Red & Blue asleep on the floor, Blue wakes up) Blue: Ughhh my head. (places hand on forehead) What the? Red! Stop forcing me to get drunk! Red: (talks in sleep) I don't wanna have man sex with Blue. Blue: Gross! Wake up! (slaps Red) Red: GAAAH!!! (slaps Blue) What the fuck man!? Blue: Red! Don't ever get me into these stupid parties EVER AGAIN! (begins vacuuming the floor) Red: Aw come on dude! That was fun! Blue: Well not for me! Red: Why don't you ever have fun on these parties!? Blue: I can give you 3 reasons! One: You forced me to drink beer and I almost choked! Two: You once again did the Freshman 15 challenge again! And Three: YOU MESSED THIS PLACE UP AND I FELL ASLEEP!!! Red: You should really learn to have fun sometimes! The only times you have fun is when you celebrate something LAME! Blue: (annoyed) Just SHUT UP! (continues cleaning the floor) (Timecut, shows Red walking down the street with beer when Rapper accidentally knocks Red over and drops his beer) Red: (gasps) MY BABY! Oh wait, Boobs are my baby. Dude what the heck was that for!? Rapper: Sorry dude, I'm kinda busy right now! (shoots behind him at some street gangs) That's the last of them. Red: Dude I'm just like real fucked up right now! Rapper: Why? Red: It's like Blue never wants to have the same fun I have. Rapper: Well I think I have a plan to get him to have some fun! (whispers unknown words in Red's ear) THE NEXT DAY Red: So I thought maybe we could go to the museum but can I drive? Blue: (sighs) Okay, but don't crash like last time. Red: Last time? (Flashback begins) (Shows Red driving the car while drinking) Blue: Red stop drinking and driving! You'll crash! (soon the car crashes into the apartment, Mr. Dingleberry walks out) Mr. Dingleberry: Now what did you assholes do this time? Red: Nothing! (drinks again) Blue: (face palms) God damn it Red! (Flashback ends) Red: Oh yeah. Blue: Let's just go. (gets in car) (Timecut, Red is driving but he passes the museum leaving Blue suspicious) Blue: Uh Red? You just passed the museum! Red: I think I noticed that! (suddenly ties up Blue and putting duct tape on Blue's mouth) Blue: (muffled words) RED! WHAT THE FUCK!? Red: Whoo! Sal Sagev here we come! (soon the gang arrive in Sal Sagev and meet up with other guys) Rapper: I told you the plan would work! (begins smashing the car) Blue: Rapper! What the fuck!? Why did you do that!? Rapper: So you can't go home! We brought you here to understand OUR type of fun! Lord Tourettes: Yeah! It'll be a piece of SHIT! Blue: But I don't want to do this! Raccoon: At reast give yourserf a chance. Trollz0r: (okay face) Please? Blue: (groans) Fine! Red: WHOO! Party time! (inside Red is seen talking to a lady) Red: Excuse me baby pardon my spanish language but, Quiero follarte! (I wanna fuck!) Woman: Wow! I just love spanish! What does that mean? Red: It means I wanna FUCK! Woman: Whoo! (begins making out with Red) Blue: (sits at a bar) Ugh I can't take this anymore. Red: Dude come here! (pulls Blue) Manager: Ah sir, you know how to play craps? Red: This guy does! Blue: No! I'm not crapping! Red: Just do it! (throws fist at Blue) Blue: Ugh fine! (tries crapping but only poops out one poop) Red: Come on dude do it harder! (slaps Blue and he suddenly starts crapping alot) Blue: Gaah my ass! Manager: My! That was better then the last one! Blue: I did it? Red: Having fun? Blue: Wow! I am really, (recognises) HAVING THE WORST TIME OF MY LIFE!!! (walks away) Raccoon: Just admit it Red, dat-a Brue wirr never have fun rike you. Red: (sighs) Maybe your right. Blue: (sits at a bar) This is just not right. Bartender: Could I get you anything sir? Blue: Nah I'm good. (suddenly looks both ways) Actually can I just have 1 bottle of beer? Bartender: (hands Blue the beer) Here you go. Blue: (slowly drinks) Not bad I guess. Actually that was pretty good! (drinks more) Red: (scares Blue) Ha! You ARE having a great time! Blue: What? No I'm not! I'm just drinking beer! That's all! (drinks beer) Red: Yeah? Well it won't be long before you get drunk! Blue: (realises) Uhhh. (drinks all of the beer suddenly becoming drunk) Wow! Party time! Red: Hah! He's now one of us! Rapper: Well maybe the plan worked after all! (soon Blue is seen chugging a bottle of beer) All: Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! (Blue finishes the beer) All: YEAH!!! (soon Blue is seen making out a girl) Blue: Let's just say lady that I sure do like to... (pulls her towards him) Ich denke, Ihr nur die sexiest Frau überhaupt. (I think your just the sexiest lady ever.) Girl: Wow, you sure know what to say with ladies. Lord Tourettes: Yo babe! (pulls out a twenty dollar note) Put that twenty up your ASS! 5 HOURS LATER (Blue wakes up on the floor) Blue: Huh? What happened? Red: Dude that party was AWESOME! Rapper: (wakes up) Ugh, I don't remember what happened last night. Red: I did! I recorded EVERYTHING! (puts on video) AFTER VIDEO (Everyone is seen with shocked faces) Rapper: I won $1,000 on slot machines? Lord Tourettes: Holy ''SHIT! ''Lady Tourettes is going to kill me! Blue: I can't believe I did ALL that! I feel so embarrased! Raccoon: I wirr never forget dis night. Red: So Blue? What did you think of the party? Blue: (angry) Red! That was.... (starts to smile) The best party I ever had. Red: Yeah! (hi-fives Blue) Rapper: Wait where's Trollz0r? (shows Trollz0r still drunk driving a car running over people) Trollz0r: (Aww Yea face) Why is there a steering wheel in my bedroom? '-Episode Ends-' What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess (2/5) Good, but not great (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:June Releases